1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique for setting an engine restarting condition under which an automatic stop of the engine can be suitably continued even when the shift position is changed during the automatic stop of the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle is known in which the engine is automatically stopped to reduce fuel consumption when predetermined automatic engine stopping conditions are fulfilled and the engine is restarted when the shift position is changed to the R range during an automatic stop of the engine. In a vehicle in which the engine is restarted when the shift position is changed to the R range, when the shift position is changed from the D range to the P range with the engine automatically stopped, for example, the shift lever passes through the R range. Thus, when the shift position is changed from the D range to the P range, the automatic engine stop state is once cancelled.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-100680 (JP 2004-100680 A) discloses a vehicle in which it is determined whether the duration of the automatic engine stop in the R range has reached a preset waiting time when the shift position is changed to the R range during an automatic stop. The vehicle of JP 2004-100680 A is equipped with a control logic that includes a step of restarting the engine if this determination is positive.